Goggles are desirable to have replaceable straps to extend the life of the goggles or to change the looks of the goggles. To connect a strap with the goggle frame of the goggles, a buckle-like structure is typically used. The buckle connects an end of the strap and is pushed and snapped into a receptor on the goggle frame. The buckle is immediately locked in the receptor once inserted into the space in the receptor. To disconnect, small parts are pushed or pressed to disengage the buckle from the goggle frame. A user often fumbles to find the right small parts to press or the right space to engage or disengage the buckle. The replacement of a goggle strap can be especially clumsy if the goggles are worn on the face of the user or the user has gloves on, and can consume precious time in time-pressured situations like in competitions or emergencies.